


365 Days

by inter__ludee



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graphic Depictions of Illness, HP Mental Health Fest, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, References to Depression, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, no beta we die like men, psychiatric hospital, yeah this isnt completely accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inter__ludee/pseuds/inter__ludee
Summary: Seocho Psychiatric Hospital.A small mental institution on the outskirts of Seoul, temporary home and place of residence for those who are incapable of finding peace of mind, those viewed as simple misfits, mad men that are disregarded by society, pushed aside by their families, those who have no other choice but to express a desperate cry for help with the direction of their doctors and assistance of professionals. Souls forced into the cruel fate the universe had planned for them.October 24th.A day Choi San never thought would hold so much significance in his life. But little did he know soon he would be counting his weeks, his months until freedom.Trapped in the prison of his mind, for 365 days.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For those that know me, hi again, for those that don't, hello and welcome. 
> 
> I decided to write this story for an initially really stupid reason, I thought it'd funny to write a fanfic called 365 days to trick people into thinking it would be like the movie when instead it's something completely different. I have always been fascinated with psychology, however I could not continue doing it in school, so I have decided to continue indulging in it but in a less serious way. 
> 
> I will be placing trigger warnings at the beginning of the chapters that will require them of course, this is a safe space for everyone and I do not wish for anyone to be upset. 
> 
> Please keep in mind, although I have done research on such hospitals/institutions to some extent, I will not be making this COMPLETELY accurate so that it can fit the plot, so if this will irritate you, I honestly don't suggest proceeding. There will also be made up characters, and the hospital in the story also does not exist and is a simple figment of my imagination to make my life easier accuracy wise.
> 
> As this is a topic I am quite passionate about, I believe it will be easier for me to write chapters and add length, I am still pondering on how to set out the time in the story, but currently I think I will stick to one chapter either depicting a certain number of days or a week, since as you can tell by the title, 365 days is a long time. 
> 
> I will do my best to keep the chapters at a decent length, but I cannot guarantee anything as I am still practicing the length of my chapters and trying to improve.
> 
> This story will act as a possible replacement for a story that I believe I may never finish or even continue (What's Love Without Hate), although I did like the concept, I simply don't think I will be able to ever write more of it.  
> If this story takes a while to update it may be because I am still trying to get everything correctly planned out so it's a thought out concept and there are no plot-holes etc. I just wanted to get it out ASAP to keep myself motivated, so I guess you could consider it a WIP, but I do have a lot thought out so it shouldn't take long.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy <3

October 16th 2020, 4:00PM

“Ji-eun, what time does your shift finish?”

“At 5:00PM ma’am, why, do you need something done? I’m on a short break right now since I was on monitoring duty in the quiet space for the past hour”, The slim, brunette says with a slight hum in her words, glancing at her elder with a quirked brow, putting down the papers she had been reading at the reception desk. 

“There’s going to be a new arrival next week on Saturday, god knows why they’re bringing them on a weekend but management told me to get someone to prepare a single room”, responded the other, leaning against the wall as she stood with her arm crooked to hold a hand against her waist, massaging the sore muscle.

Long days were ahead of them, new arrivals meant extra time of monitoring, making notes on their condition, how the patient dealt with company and if they would be suitable for a communal room. Assessing their behaviour, what schedule would suit them best, the comfort of their patients was always top priority in giving the best care possible.

It had always been, no one could work on their mind if they didn’t feel safe, or at least comfortable. If the new arrivals had requests, they would be attended to, and if it were possible, they would be fulfilled. 

“Ah, I think I heard about this one, but I didn’t know they would be arriving so early, especially considering that Dr. Yoon hasn’t fully assessed em’ yet”, Ji-eun noted, eyebrows furrowing in thought, “Meaning they don’t even know if the new person will even be suitable for this place”.

It was uncommon, patients would usually undergo a full, and even lengthy examination to make sure they would go to the best hospital for their case. However, there wasn’t always space, and they needed to go somewhere to ensure safety and a road to recovery.

“The file should be on the system if they’ve been registered for a room, surely? They can’t just take anyone”, countered the latter, pursing her lips before clicking her tongue, “If we’re to help in their care, might as well look into it before-hand, always good to know what to expect”.

A wide-eyed gaze met the woman’s aged, deep brown eyes, shock painting the youngers expression as she looked on worriedly, “Are we allowed? I’m sure they’d tell us straight away if we really needed to know”.

“You have nothing to worry about child, I have been working here for years, we do this all the time, and in the end if we weren’t allowed to know, we would not have access”.

And with that, the older lady, who you by now should be informed is called Kim Hye-jung, logged into her hospital profile, clicking on the File Explorer hurriedly and quickly navigating to the patient files with a clearly seasoned hand, having done this before, it was light-work.

“But ma’am, you didn’t seem to know anything about the patient, how are you to find them if you don’t know what to look for?” Ji-eun stated, pouting lightly at her newly found realisation, curiosity being spiked further at the desire of wanting to know who this mystery person is. 

“Choi, the surname was Choi, I remember this, I believe it was a he, only a boy could be given the odd name he had, I haven’t heard of any child called this”, Hye-jung murmured, focus set on the screen and fingers moving across the keyboard as she typed in the surname. 

[Search Quick Access] 

[This PC> Documents> Seocho Psychiatric Hospital> 2020> October> Patients> Letter C> Choi]

Silence fell as she scrolled through the folders of patients that had been admitted, of course not all got accepted, but it was important to keep the information if an issue were to arise. Many of the names the two women came across had been directed to another hospital, but they didn’t stop until a noise of satisfaction left the senior workers’ mouth.

“Got him, Choi San”, She said, clicking onto the folder and ignoring the giggle that left her acquaintance’s lips.

“Mountain? Really?”.

The comment was dismissed as Hye-jung looked over the list of files, eventually clicking on the document listed as ‘General Admission Information’. And she hadn’t been lying, it really was common for employees to look over such details, it allowed them to prepare for what was to come, hence why they could access the files, in the end, it was mostly general information that anyone who knew the patient personally would know.

[Open]

Click.

A sheet expanded over the screen, slowly materialising. Yet despite the different spaces, there wasn’t much…there.

[Name]: Choi San

[Gender]: Male 

[Age]: 21

[Birth Date]: 10th July 1999

[Blood Type]: B

It expanded onto more basic things, such as his place of birth, closest family…but this didn’t hold much value to the two, not right at least, the boy hadn’t yet proved to be the mystery they were expecting, even if these were medical files, that in the end, everyone had.

However, it did not take long until they reached what they had been searching for, confusion coating both faces as they thoroughly inspected the words. 

[Nature of Admission]: Decided upon inspection

[Psychological Evaluation Progress]: Uncomplete

[Mental Illnesses]: To be diagnosed

[Medication]: To be decided

[Length of Stay]: To be decided

There was too much missing. It couldn’t be normal, not for someone who was to arrive next week. It would be almost impossible for them to gather information from the boy’s behaviour if they didn’t even know what to base it off of. 

There was always something. But he had nothing.

“Decided upon inspection…what could have happened for them to reach such an immediate conclusion? Have you ever seen this happen?” Ji-eun ranted, thoughts going wild at what it could all mean, surely only severe cases would be ‘decided upon inspection’. 

“It is rare, but it does happen”, The other replied thoughtfully, shifting uncomfortably at the mere thought, “And it’s never a good sign, it hasn’t happened in a long time either, at least in my time here”.  
The conversation was interrupted by oncoming footsteps, the sound growing louder in both women’s ears and as they halted in front of the desk both of their backs straightened immediately, smiles falling over their lips almost on instinct. 

“Dr. Yoon, what gives us the pleasure of seeing you here, is it not a bit late for you to be wondering the hospital?” Hye-jung commented, trying to keep her composure as if she had not been questioning the very mans intentions a moment before.

“Mrs. Kim, always nice to see a good friend while I work of course”, The man said with a soft, comforting grin before running a hand through his dark hair, picking at the strands briefly before concealing his hands in his pockets once more, “But I would also like to know if you’ll be able to have that room ready, I’m sure you have heard by now, whether it be by word of mouth or instruction”. 

“Of course, sir, I arrived here myself just a moment ago to let Ms. Ji-eun here know that we will need to attend to it”, She answered confidently, not wavering despite the fact that they were almost certainly wasting time with their curiosity when there was still a whole week for the patient to arrive, giving them plenty of time to investigate.

“Fantastic, reliable as always Mrs. Kim, thankyou for your hard work”, He nodded slowly, evidently glad it hadn’t taken long to sort, but his presence didn’t last long as he continued, “Well, I have a few more papers to sort through and patients to check in on before the day is over, then I’m off, have a great evening both of you”.

The two replied with simple bows, giving hums of agreement before Hye-jung quickly shut the file, still trying to mentally unpick what it could all mean. Or what it didn’t mean, after all, there was practically nothing there.

“You best go get that room ready, and even though I don’t want to make assumptions based on something I do not know, I think it’s best if you make it close to the seclusion room, we can never be too careful”, The elder instructed, letting out a short sigh before hastily tightening her ponytail and walking away with no more words, pace evidently increased in speed in comparison to before.

Silence met the statement as Ji-eun stared at the empty space that had replaced the woman’s presence, breathing in sharply and beginning to move in the direction of the corridor containing the previously mentioned seclusion room.

And along with the rivers of ideas running through her mind, she made sure to pray to whatever higher power there was that whoever this mysterious guy was, he wouldn’t cause too much trouble.

But that day, the higher powers clearly were not paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> And that marks the beginning of our adventure, I'd love to have a posting schedule but I am unsure of how much school will get in the way of my writing, so please be patient with me. Thankyou in advance <3
> 
> Also, I doubt I will make this story as heavily romance based as other stories but I do want to include it. 
> 
> The chapters will be longer than the prologue do not worry, I tried not to make the prologue go past 2k, I was tempted but not aware if all the chapters will reach that length, but I do not doubt that they will. It's just, last time I did something similar I could not meet my own standards, so I do not want to take that risk and lose motivation.
> 
> If you would like to contact me my TWT is dom_inik_a <3
> 
> Any updates on the story/my posting will be in the comments!


End file.
